


Living in the Past

by Siera_Knightwalker



Category: SKET Dance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Knightwalker/pseuds/Siera_Knightwalker
Summary: Switch and Momoka's side of things. For people who have lived the way they have, they probably see it as the best way. After all, the best way to be is the way they were.
Relationships: Kibitsu Momoka/Usui "Switch" Kazuyoshi
Kudos: 3





	Living in the Past

Momoka glanced at Switch before looked back at the antics of Bossan and Himeko. She had first noticed Himeko, then Bossan. Switch had always been their shadow. He was more of an afterthought. At least, in the beginning. Switch had showed her his support and she was glad for it. But that was when she had realized how glad she was to see him in the crowd. How good she felt performing successfully with him watching her. How much she wanted to tell him, 'You have helped me grow into this'. It was surprising how much she wanted him to continue helping her out. And she really wanted to know him. A breeze blew through the open window and she smiled at the couple facing away from each other.

"I'll be going now, big sis. I have another concert to practice for." She stood up and poked Switch lightly on his shoulder. "And you better be there to cheer for me. At least then, you boys will be making yourself useful instead of dragging ma'am down."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oi oi-" She ignored Bossan and opened the door. She would be glad if things just stayed this way-

-Because that's the best way to be.

Switch diverted his attention at his computer to search up a ticket for Momoka's concert. It was probably sold out but he would find a way. Just like he always did.

"Ne, Himeko. Did Momoka seem strange to you today?"

_Yes, she looked more beautiful than before._

"Maybe she is really worried about her concert?"

"No, its her forth time but she got used to doing the concert. Her agent wanted her to do concert with some male singers but she refused to do that. So, she's probably worried about her agent pressuring her." Switch put in his data.

"We should go to her concert and deal with that-"

"Himeko. You can't hurt the guy!" Switch turned his attention to his computer and tuned them out. They could go on for hours.

He pulled up a poster of Momoka that was being sold online. She really was beautiful. He briefly thought about Sawa's whereabouts, before dismissing the line of thought. They would never meet again and he long since stopped loving her. There was nothing more to do.

"-witch! Switch!" He looked up at Himeko's and Bossan's concerned face. Perhaps it was time to let the past be. He stood up and walked to the door. Giving his usual excuse to calm them down, he promptly left their clubroom. It was best the way it was, because it could always get worse. He smiled a sad smile, unseen by anyone, and left the school like he usually did with a different resolution.

_It is time to stop living in the past._


End file.
